Software applications have become ubiquitous in all aspects of business and other interactions. For example, higher education classes use on-line applications for communicating and disseminating information between an instructor and students. Applications that take and track attendance, both web-based and those based on a personal electronic device, have also been developed. As the utility of software applications continues to grow, opportunities exist for providing improved and new functionality for coordinating meetings between people.